


Trespassing

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, Frotting, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, slight hair pulling?, they sneak into the school to be alone lmao, you can say kuro is a student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: Hidden from sight away from the door of the empty, darkened classroom.





	Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be just mild spice but it turned into something more. it was also supposed to be during school hours but yall know, i decided to make it private/at night for the sake of poor mahimahi
> 
> also, i made a playlist of songs i listened to while i typed this. it helps set the mood when you read.  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7lOlxV1fxk9kBPvTAwW0jg6810BHJKAA  
> if you can, listen with rainymood for the added effect!! ( ´ ▽ ` )b

“W-We… Should start to head out,” Mahiru stuttered, his breath hitching as purple spots were peppered onto his collarbone, and shoulders. He sat propped on a desk, against the wall and hidden from sight away from the door of the empty, darkened classroom. The rain on the outside pattered against the windows, quiet rumbles of thunder circling the school in the distance. 

“Going home is troublesome. I'd rather stay here,” Kuro breathed against his neck, his hot breath lingering against Mahiru’s skin. It sent a shiver down the brunette's spine, making his back arch against nothingness and his chest push further against the other. They'd never been so close. Kuro nipped at the flesh his lips touched, earning him a soft, throat-born moan from Mahiru. “A-Ah, but… Mmn-- we shouldn't be here, a-aft-- after…”

“...After what, Mahiru…?” Kuro whispered carefully against his ear, feeling the heat radiate off of the smaller male in his grasp. He let his hand stray down to Mahiru's pants, his slender fingers trailing lines across the light bulge; which proceeded to make said bulge larger. Mahiru moaned, as his lips parted in a plea for _more_. Even through the rain, soft wet noises could be heard due to the bluenette’s ministrations; hearing such things so closely made Mahiru’s stomach feel light, as heat rose to his cheeks and dusting them pink. His arms snaked their way around Kuro's neck, fingers lacing themselves through the soft, blue hair. They pulled gently, a quick tug that caused another bite against Mahiru's skin Kuro worked on. Mahiru breathed another moan, shaky and hesitant; the teenager felt shameful, letting someone untie the knots within him so easily, yet each touch sent electricity through his body. A bold fire that spread through him, telling him to indulge and let it happen. He wanted this. He wanted Kuro to hear him.

“N-Nothing… P-Please, keep going…”

Kuro released his mouth from Mahiru’s neck and moved to his partner’s lips, giving a gentle and slow kiss before taking hold of the younger boy’s chin and letting his tongue enter almost forcefully. His right hand cupped Mahiru's lower jaw, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb, while his left hand held his hip; both parties were sure the grip would leave a bruise or two. The possessive behavior intrigued Mahiru, butterflies fluttering through his abdomen at the reminder of how protective his partner could be, even when alone. The darkened room was hot, as their hearts raced in time with each other’s breathing in the kiss, and Mahiru could've sworn he heard light and airy moans come from the other. It was loud in his head, the sounds echoing and making it harder for him to focus on one thing at a time; the rain against the windows, the wet sounds of saliva against their skin, their trembling and almost desperate moans mixing together in brilliant harmony. Yet in reality… It was all so silent. It was a deafening quietness and both Mahiru and Kuro wanted _more_.

Their tongues twisted and pushed, both getting relatively sloppy in their rhythm when they began to run out of oxygen.

Kuro pulled away from the kiss, leaving Mahiru's heated face with a small bite of the lower lip. A trail of saliva connected the two for a short second before it disappeared along with their senses. Kuro took his hand that once rested on Mahiru's cheek and planted it on the wall behind him, taking the smaller boy’s hip forward and pushing their lower bodies against each other. Mahiru huffed, as their members ground together; they were both hard, and neither had the willpower to deny what they craved so eagerly.

Whilst grinding and holding onto that small pelvis for dear life, Kuro once again nipped at Mahiru’s neck, leaning further in to whisper into his ear. Every inch of Kuro was hot, it was sickening, it was getting hard to breathe again, and Mahiru supposed that, to the other, he wasn't any better. “You don't do something like this often, do you, Mahi?”

“H-Hah… I don't see w-why I would…” As he spoke, Mahiru attempted to cover his mouth to hide the stuttering moans as he let Kuro continue his near-animalistic grinding. 

“...You really are too cute for your own good… A-Ah..”

“J-Just shut up… and kiss me…”

At Mahiru's words, Kuro gave a slight smirk, enjoying how daring the boy was becoming. He grabbed his cheeks in between his fingers, and pulled Mahiru into a sloppy kiss once more. His tender tongue prodded at Mahiru’s own as their mixed saliva dribbled down the sides of their mouths, Kuro's thick grunts ringing through the brunette's head like music. _God_ , how he loved it, and he'd wished he could hear it more.

Their breathing became heavy, yet they remained as quiet as they could muster. Both panted into each other’s mouths, the grinding against their cocks too much to handle. In a fit of frustration and a last fragment of hope, Kuro detached himself from Mahiru and quickly undid the buttons and zippers of their lower confinements. Pushing the front of their boxers down, both quickly returned to their wet kissing and desperately clung to the other, letting their bare groins rub and push together. Mahiru's mind was hazy, his eyes were growing foggy. The kiss being broken, their foreheads rested against each other; they stared down at their lower halves meshing in sync. It was as if they were two pieces of a puzzle, that fit perfectly. “K-Kuro… I-I want more… Ghk-- S-Shit,” he moaned, taking in a sharp gasp as Kuro ground on just the right spot. “Y-Yeah, I know… Same here,” Kuro replied feverishly. “F-Fuck…”

“I t-think, I… Ah-- Mmn, p-please go faster..”

He knew it wasn't an order, it was more so a cry for help to achieve release, but nonetheless Kuro obliged. _Mahiru is so adorable when he’s vulnerable…_

Feeling a spark of bravery in his heat, Mahiru dove down, and nosed at Kuro’s neck, softly kissing the pale skin. It was much less harsh than Kuro’s actions in the same area, yet the gentleness of the lips that touched the bluenette’s flesh made said male’s mind feel hazy. Kuro’s strong grip still held Mahiru’s hips as he pulled and pushed to create better friction on their sexes, and Mahiru began to feverishly nip and lick the neck in front of him. He could feel it, the knot in his stomach coming undone. It had built up throughout the night, even when they arrived at the site of their current work; he and Kuro took things slowly in their relationship, and yet… As if through mutual telepathy, they’d known what they both wanted. It was new, and exciting, and daring, and it made Mahiru feel alive and less like the Goody-Two-Shoes he was dubbed as.

A long, strained moan rose from Mahiru’s throat, and it seemed to melt and merge together with Kuro's hard grunts. The sound made his stomach ache, making the ties in his abdomen finally snap. His hands snaked up his tee-shirt, gliding upon the smooth skin of Kuro’s back; when he reached his partner’s shoulder bones, Mahiru let his dull nails drag and dig into the weight he touched as he came. It was blissful, and Mahiru’s body felt warm and weak as he jerked with his orgasm; he bit _hard_ into the neck his mouth rested on from the force of his release, moaning Kuro’s name into him and gasping sharply. Red streaks traveled down Kuro’s body and beads of blood formed, and the added spark made the bluenette cum as well, their fluids mixing as they landed on Mahiru’s lower abdomen. Kuro jolted to a halt from his previous grinding as he achieved his goal, his eyebrows arching up from the feeling.

Mahiru’s body was limp under Kuro’s hold. Neither of them said a word in the moment.

The only sound that could be heard was the patter of rain on the windows of the school, and heavy, gasping breaths from the two of them.

Mahiru carefully detached his mouth and hands from the other’s body, shaking as he did so. His eyes felt heavy and from the darkness of the room he could barely make out the deep, red spot that decorated Kuro’s neck, let alone the bloody threads making their way down his back. Mahiru rested his forehead on his chest, breathing in slowly to calm himself, staring down at the white cum that dripped slowly from them both. Kuro released the teenager, and took a deep, deep inhale of the air that surrounded them. “...K-Kuro…,” Mahiru stuttered out quietly.

“...What is it?”

“I.. I love you,” he whispered again, lifting his head as his panting finally slowed and looking up at the other. “We should probably clean up… I don’t want to think of what will happen if we get caught or something…” Mahiru covered his mouth, blushing hard at the thought of being spotted while leaving or being found out. “I must say, good old Mahi-Mahi was quite brave, sneaking out and trespassing school grounds… Even during a storm, huh?” Kuro joked, leaning down and nosing his neck where the hickeys lied. Mahiru’s face turned red to his ears as his voice rose to a yell-whisper, “E-Eh?! Y-You made me, idiot! I-I didn’t want to do this…!”

“Hmm, maybe… But you had fun, didn’t you?”

Kuro’s hand made its way behind Mahiru’s head, lacing fingers through the brown, soft hair. He placed multiple chaste kisses on his lips, waiting for his very obvious answer.

“Y-Yeah… I guess… Just-- Please don’t tell anybody!”

“Believe me, the marks on your neck should be enough to let them know what happened,” Kuro whispered against his mouth, licking Mahiru’s bottom lip and pulling his body closer once more.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY THIS TOOK A LONG TIME AND I HOPE ITS ALRIGHT-- //sweats  
> currently working on multiple others so bear with me, aha!
> 
> http://sleepyshirota.tumblr.com/


End file.
